The present invention relates to ground anchors for inserting and supporting elongate tubular members for temporary but secure vertical placement. The primary focus of these ground anchors is support poles for beach umbrellas. Notwithstanding, other objects that may be supported by the ground anchor include fishing rods, tiki torches, badminton nets, and volleyball nets, among others.
While many people enjoy beach outings, they wish to protect themselves from the sun's rays, wind, and blowing sand. They may also hope to delineate and identify a particular beach area, with an easily observed physical feature that will keep others at a distance while also providing a “locating beacon” that may be found easily during the day.
One manner of achieving these results is to install one or more beach umbrellas. Unfortunately, many people find installing a beach umbrella to be very difficult or impossible. Even if they can install the umbrella, many methods permit the umbrella to easily fall or be blown down by the wind. This represents a dangerous condition that has caused injury and even death.
Conventional methods of inserting a beach umbrella include inserting the umbrella pole into a shovel or bucket-dug hole and then backfilling the hole around the umbrella support. Other methods include the use of screw insertion devices that are specifically configured for this application with open tubular upper members within which an umbrella support may be placed. Neither of these methods has been found completely satisfactory.